


Midnight Chat

by CorvidHobbes



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidHobbes/pseuds/CorvidHobbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the moon mere feet from crushing Termina, tonight could be Cremia's last chance to tell Anju how she feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Chat

Cremia’s fingers combed loosely through her sister’s long, soft hair. Seemed that Romani, sprawled haphazardly over Cremia’s lap, was the only one who would be getting any sleep tonight.

Cremia glanced up, looking away from her sleeping sister for the first time all night.

Anju was still frozen in the same position she’d been in for hours: sitting slumped on the opposite bed, feet planted firmly on the floor, face buried deeply in her hands. Though she and Cremia had been facing each other for several hours now, the air between them had been filled only with silence and the smell of Romani’s occasional milk burps.

In fact, among the five people in the bedroom, no words had been exchanged since the refugees had arrived. Even the sporadic earthquakes couldn’t shake the tension in the house.

But Cremia knew that tonight was not the time for biting tongues. Finally, she drew a slow breath and bared the words that she had been scripting in her mind for days.

“Anju,” Cremia murmured warmly, careful to speak lowly enough that Anju’s family wouldn’t hear from their seats by the fireplace. 

Anju responded by very slightly shifting her head in her hands so her left ear was exposed. She never looked up.

“I’m sorry,” Cremia continued, “about Kafei. I really thought that he…I mean, it’s unlike him not to stick to his word like this.” She mentally kicked herself for not staying to her script.

Anju nodded slowly, her face still never leaving her hands.

“Look…I know what Madame Aroma thinks of me. And for what it’s worth…” Cremia bit her lip. She didn’t want to be having this conversation, not really. But her mouth was working more quickly than her mind, and before she could stop herself, she blurted, “Kafei and me, we were never like that. Ever. And if I had any clue where he was, you would be the first person to know.”

A long silence followed. Cremia returned her gaze to her lightly snoring sister. She tried to focus on Romani’s wild hair, her eyelashes, her sun-speckled skin—any of this was more comforting than the knowledge that she had just spilled her tasteless thoughts onto a grieving widow-to-be.

Several minutes later, Anju’s hands lowered enough to reveal her damp blue eyes. “I know,” she said finally. Judging by her voice alone, Cremia could have sworn that she was smiling.

“I always trusted you,” Anju continued, her voice as soft as the fuzz on the chicks in the barn. “Your loyalty—or Kafei’s, for that matter—has never been my concern.”

Cremia nodded and offered a tiny smile to her friend. Anju nodded back and returned her face to its mask behind her hands, though her eyes could now be seen through the open slits between her fingers.

The wordless silence returned. If she blocked out the sounds of the crackling fireplace and her snoring sister, Cremia could hear the faint popping of fireworks coming from town. Some carnival that must be.

Cremia’s fingertips traced lightly along the bruises Romani had collected on her arm from tireless practice with that bow of hers. She looked up to find Anju’s mother tending diligently to her mother-in-law. Cremia smiled and spoke again.

“Whatever the outcome, I’m really glad we all got to feel love as strongly as we have.”

Anju dropped her hands and gazed tenderly at her relatives. “Yeah…,” she said hushedly, her voice trailing off with her thoughts.

A quake rumbled the house. Unlike the previous ones, this tremor lasted for several minutes. Everyone froze in place and stared at the window, waiting for nothing. They all stayed in place until the first _ding-dong_ of the distant clock tower sounded.

Anju sat relatively upright and looked back at the sisters in front of her. “You’re right,” she said. “We’re lucky to have had the lives we’ve lived so far.”

_Ding-dong._

Cremia smiled back and patted the empty bed space beside her. Anju followed the suggestion and moved to sit at her side.

_Ding-dong._

Anju rested her head on Cremia’s shoulder. Cremia buried her face in Anju’s hair and lightly kissed her head.

_Ding-dong._

“Cremia, do you…do you really think we’re safe here?” Anju half-whispered.

_Ding-dong._

“…”

Cremia gripped Romani’s hand as tightly as she could without waking her. Her free arm wrapped around Anju’s waist. She breathed in the scent of Anju’s hair as deeply as her lungs allowed.

_Ding-dong._

“…Oh well. I guess it doesn’t matter now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting to AO3! As well as my first time writing fanfic since...2006? Jeez! I'm still getting used to AO3, but I think I'm going to like it here. Hope you all enjoyed this one. I'm looking forward to getting back into the swing of things.


End file.
